


HEADCANON: Dean Wanting Something He Can’t Have

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Love Triangles, One Sided Love, Poor Dean, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Ashley_Winchester_77 (she’s so awesome) suggested this xHere is one for angst pile as a head cannon…..Dean wants reader his. But is with Sam. He has to live with it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Trying to pick fights with you  
Sleeping with a lot of women ,so he can stop his feelings for you  
Drinking a lot  
Distances himself away from you but never from sam  
Crying  
More drinking  
Trying to create a friendship with dean only for him to be a completely be an asshole  
Walking out of the room every time you enter the room  
finally cornering him and asking him why he hates you so much  
“why do you hate me?” you asked.  
“I don’t hate you, I just don’t want Sam to get hurt.” dean mumbled.  
“I would never hurt your brother, I love him so much.” you spoke.  
“I know, I just feel like he’ll choose you over his own.” dean sadly spoke,looking down at his hands.  
“You are his hero dean, you’ll alway be his first choice.” you say.  
dean giving you a forced smile.  
trying to lighten the mood but failing.  
dean leaving to go to his room.  
staring blankly at the ceiling…


End file.
